Always There
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Pointless little One shot. Bulma voices her fears and Vegeta is there to fight them away.


Okay, so I'm officially in love with VB one shots! xDD It's like I have to make more...and more! But don't worry folks, I'll be updating my other stories...later on :P

This is kinda silly and pointless. Just something that popped into my head. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Always there.**_

* * *

A cry broke through the silence and stillness of the dark Capsule Corporation.

"Not this infernal racket again!" Came the growl of Vegeta, coming awake rather violently, thrashing about in bed.

"You can't blame him." Bulma sighed, lifting herself to a sitting position. "Trunks is just a baby."

"I never cried as much when I was a baby." He sneered, staring up at the ceiling. Bulma got to her feet, wrapping a rope around her body.

"Yeah well, you weren't half human."

"You're right. Saiyan babies aren't as irritating as human ones."

Bulma decided to ignore that comment as she trekked out of the room, Trunks' shrieks and cries echoing throughout the hallways, seeming to intensify in volume. _Right. Human babies were annoying? _She had never heard a human baby cry so loud.

Vegeta watched her go and then closed his eyes, putting two fingers to his temple and growling. If that brat didn't stop crying, he would never get to sleep. He suffered another 2 minutes of the obnoxious screams and then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He sighed and opened his eyes, watching the door. Another 2 minutes passed before Bulma arrived back in their room.

"He had only been hungry." She yawned, throwing off her robe and rolling into bed.

"Hungry at 4 o'clock in the morning?"

She turned to smile at him. "He's a Saiyan after all."

"Tch. He'll be quiet the rest of the night correct?"

"He should." She shrugged and puffed up her pillow. "Unless he wets himself or something."

Vegeta groaned and closed his eyes again. "I don't understand why you humans have to wait so long to use the toilet."

"Vegeta, Trunks is only a year old!" She laughed.

"I was destroying planets by that time."

Bulma sighed and smiled lightly. "We can't all have your wonderful childhood Vegeta." She said sarcastically.

He scoffed. "Wonderful? Oh yes, being controlled by an evil Tyrant and watching your home planet be destroyed, along with the rest of your race, is wonderful isn't it?"

Bulma immediately felt guilty and turned away, laying her head down slowly on the pillow and biting her lip, staring at him. Vegeta sat staring up at the wall, his face emotionless.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"You grew up without a father right?" Her voice was soft and small. Vegeta turned his head towards her to look her in the eye.

"Yes."

"Trunks isn't going to, is he?" The question made Vegeta confused as he stared at her, her blue eyes sparkling with oncoming tears and her lip trembling.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's just that..."He voice was wavering dramatically. "When I...when you were fighting Cell and I was up there on Kami's tower..."The tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I thought I was going to lose you. I thought Trunks was going to lost you." Her last statement had been a high whisper. He just stared as she cried and kept on talking. "It scared me...I couldn't see...I didn't-"

"Our future son saved us from that. If he hadn't have suceed and come back to warn us then Trunks wouldn't have known me."

"I know." She wiped at her tears. "I know but...I just...it _felt_ like you were fading and believe me when I say that it scared me." She closed her eyes tight. "Can you honestly say that you'll still be here tomorrow?! Can you honestly say that another damn alien won't come and take you away from me! From us..."

She gasped and opened her eyes when she felt arms around her, crushing her into Vegeta's chest. "Cell is dead." He said lowly, stroking her hair. "And he's never coming back."

"But-"

"I'm not going anywhere." He repeated again, more forcibly, his tone a bit harsh. She buried her head in his shoulder and sighed.

"But Vegeta, it's your nature to want to fight. I just don't think I can stand by and _feel_you literally slip away from me again." Her eyelashes were poking against his neck ever so lightly.

"True, the Saiyan blood in me will always need a fight to silence it's hunger." He mumbled lightly beside her ear. "And yes, our bond has the ability to do that; as in let you feel what I am feeling. It is both a gift and a handicap. But, I'm telling you, that I will be here tomorrow morning and the next and not even Kami himself will prevent me from doing so."

"I just wish you could guarantee that." There was silence, Bulma in his arms and him running his hands lightly through her hair.

"I can do better then that." He finally said. "I _promise_ you that I'll be by you as you sleep from here on out."

"How much do your promises amount to?"

"Considering that this is the only one I've ever made?" He chuckled. "A lot."

"And if another alien shows up?" She looked up at him and stared back down at her.

"I'd be back by dinnertime." He smirked, gently moving strands of hair from her face.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She asked, grinning mischievously. He gave her a playful smile and began leaning down, planning to plant a kiss on her lips.

And he would have, if another loud cry hadn't sprang into the night.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate that kid!?" Vegeta growled and let Bulma go who sighed and started to get up.

"You don't hate him." She was saying, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. She stopped however when Vegeta grabbed her shoulder.

"Let me quiet the brat." He said, rolling off the bed to his feet. "We wouldn't want him growing up without knowing me, hmm?" He smirked lightly and then walked off without another word.

She smiled. "No, we wouldn't. I'd hate to rob him of knowing such an extraodinary man."

* * *

**OKay...it's 6 o'clock in the morning and I am pumped! I might even make another One-shot! Haha. Soo, you like?**

**Reviews please.**


End file.
